It is known to use various tools for holding and locking work objects in place. There are other tools which utilize connecting parts that are rotatable upon a common axis. Some of these tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 682,701; 644,825; 1,026,270; 1,401,931; 1,450,875; 1,717,726; 2,370,308; 2,574,909; 2,787,925; 3,126,775; 3,257,878; and 4,633,558; 5,005,450; 6,662,690 In U.S. Pat. No. 682,701 (Howland) a locking pliers is disclosed having a plurality of pieces movable along a multitude of pivot points. There is a central pivot A having 5 or 6 separate pieces movable thereabout. When the pliers of Howland is in the locked position an object is held between jaws B and C which are in turn pivotally connected to D, H, J and r. Howland's device is relatively complex in usage and construction. Both handles of Howland's also must be held at all times during use in order to maintain an object locked in position. Also, Howland requires a high friction surface to function properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 644,825 (Jensen) discloses a wrench having handle means that can be locked in place by a spring means n. The spring is positioned on the bottom portion of one of the handles. When pin g of Jensen is pressed out of the socket h, it is slid into the socket g and spring n holds it in place. The holding device of Jensen is again relatively complex in construction and would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,270 (Leonard) discloses a pipe wrench with a holding device to permit the wrench to be applied to a pipe or rod. A spring 15 in Leonard engages the handle 13 and its opposite end is secured to the shank of the wrench. The spring 15 locks the handle in position between the jaws 5 and 6. As in many locking tools, Leonard relies upon a spring means to provide the locking mechanism in his device.
In Whelan U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,931 an adjustable pipe wrench is disclosed which uses a quadrant attachment element together with two jaws to hold an object in position. The wrench of Whelan holds pipes or the like of various diameters with a three point grip, each of the three elements having a gripping surface. McGill U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,726 and Burrows U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,909 each disclose wrenches having holding means to tightly hold items. Each discloses a wrench having several parts and several focal points for each part. Included in both patents are adjusting means to tighten or loosen objects held within the jaw assemblies of the respective wrenches.
In Teselsky U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,875 a pliers is disclosed having a third jaw section that will co-act with the other two jaws of the pliers to prevent the article gripped from slipping. Handle means 5 and 6 of Teselsky each terminate with a jaw section, these jaw sections have a shank mounted around the exterior portion of one of the jaws. This shank acts as a third jaw which co acts in a gripping operation.
Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,308 has a circular cam that can wedge a nut and hold it in position with handles grasped or under moderate pressure.
Buchanon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,925, has used rotational sliding cams for movement of socket like wedges,
Ramge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,775. Uses a Rotational wedge for temporary hold using cams.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,878 a crescent wrench with rack means of locking a jaw with axle motion and with means to further adjust the jaw, not necessarily in a locking manor.
Spaulding, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,558, discloses a tool for applying a spring clamp to an object. Spaulding utilizes a cam which is carried by one of the jaws and a pair of side plates pivotally supported by the other of said jaws having cam control tracks therein for affecting and controlling radial movement of said cam to complete closure of said clamp. There are means on a jaw for controlling rotation of the cam and the cam is engaged to a hook portion to the spring clamp to effect closure.
Ford U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,450 Self-locking tool locks both the pin and radial around an axle point only and locks by angle of pins in cams included in the handle pieces. Curved slots being expensive to produce.
Ford U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,338 Self-locking Device locks both the pin and radials around an axle point only in a pliers or socket like manor, where part of the locking mechanism is one of the handles which in turn is used as leveraged pressure to move the jaw section, and in that way angle and lock the pin in position using all three plates. The movement or rotation of the plate is from an external motion not the force of the jaw.
In Ploeger U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,690 Discloses a Pliers for clamping a hose or tube which moves a pin only to a radial angle, using a tan genial slot wall to hold it temporarily. It allows for a very limited movement around a central axle with limited stability.
All of the above prior art devices are relatively complex in structure, most require springs for a locking effect and several are complicated to use. There is a need for a relatively simply-constructed tool that will lock an object in position without the need for springs or other such means.